brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rergriogi-Oh
Rergriogi-Oh is a highly powerful Fusion Kaiju made from the fusion of several Kaiju. It debuted two episodes before the unveiling of Dark Colossus. It uses the essence of Gargorgan, Demaaga, Hellberus, Galberos, Tyrant, Zegan, Maga-Orochi, and Horoboros. It was extremely difficult to destroy, being at such a high strength, it required Ultraman Quaisya to use his Quaisya Neo-Slugger to call upon the power of all the Ultra Brothers, New Generation Ultras, and Third Generation Ultras into himself. History Ultraman Quaisya After the defeat of the Queen Gahorbergio Megalos, Dark Colossus, not yet ready to fight Quaisya himself, released the final two of his original Neo-Choju: Rergriogi-Oh and Vicrietul. When Rergriogi-Oh and Vicrietul were first released, they were confronted near the USA Omega Star Colony by Ultraman Drakanos Finale Trinity. Unfortunately, Drakanos, despite being in his almost-godlike form, was defeated near instantly. About one Earth day after its fight with Drakanos, Ultraman Destiny, the son of Ultraman King, arrived to fight Rergriogi-Oh and Vicrietul near the France Delta Star Colony, but was defeated quickly. After arriving near Jupiter, Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus started fighting Rergriogi-Oh and Vicrietul, but with little luck. Rergriogi-Oh and Vicrietul managed to defeat the entire trio in under a minute. Forced into using their last option, Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus fused into Quaisya, but they were still defeated with ease. After calling out to Ultraman Destiny, Quaisya managed to gain the power of the Ultra Brothers, New Generation Ultras, and Third Generation Ultras. After a long battle, Quaisya managed to kill Rergriogi-Oh with the Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray, leaving Vicrietul to be defeated by an enhanced Quaisyorian Ray. Profile * Height: 1,050 Meters. * Length (Tail): 2,350 Meters * Wingspan: 2,900 Meters * Weight: 5,500,000,000 t * Flight Speed: 20 Lightyears per Week (Mach 912,100,000) * Running Speed: Mach 95 * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 86 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 70 * Brute Strength: 110,250,000 t * Grip Strength: 20,725,000 t Abilities Gargorgon * Lightning Bolts: From its mouth, Rergriogi-Oh can fire a bolt of electricity. * Petrification Ray: Thanks to Gargorgon’s power, Rergriogi-Oh is able to turn its opponents into stone. This is done by summoning Gargorgan’s hidden eye inside Rergriogi-Oh’s mouth. In order to save petrified victims, the eye must be destroyed. However, this was only used once and was easily dodged by Super Ultraman Quaisya. Demaaga * Iron Hide: An extra layer of armor lies underneath Rergriogi-Oh‘s skin. This second skin comes from Demaaga and is 79% molten iron. *Heat Generation: Thanks to Demaaga’s power, Rergriogi-Oh can release heat from its body and channel it through his fire-based attacks: **Fireball Eruption: Thanks to Demaaga’s power, Rergriogi-Oh can unleash fireballs from all over his spikes. Hellberus *Hell Slash: Rergriogi-Oh can shoot red energy arcs from its Horoboro Claws. Despite coming from Horoboros’ claws, the ability itself comes from Hellberus. *Spike Projectiles: The spikes on its back can shoot purple projectiles that rain down on an area and explode. *Fireball: Rergriogi-Oh can launch a fireball from its mouth. *Horn Lightning: Rergriogi-Oh can launch twin bolts of crimson lightning from the Gargorgon horns atop its head. Galberos *Infectious Bite: After biting an opponent with one of Galberos’ heads, Rergriogi-Oh can inject Beast Cells into anything he bites, making the area bit feel massive amounts of pain at any time and can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after and even if there is no visible wound, a trick he uses to inflict pain on Quaisya's arm during several of their battles. Tyrant * Death Fire: Rergriogi-Oh can breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, capable of bringing down Ultraman Quaisya. * Suction Attractor Spout: Rergriogi-Oh can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his central stomach region, including a majority of Ultraman Quaisya’s finishers. ** Poison Gas: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Rergriogi-Oh can release a blast of quick downing white gas. This gas can stop strong beings like Ultraman Quaisya with one spray. * Right Ax Hand: In place of a normal right hand, Rergriogi-Oh‘s upper right arm/hand is that of Barabba, ending with a massive axe to batter foes. * Despotic Hammer: In place of a normal left hand, Rergriogi-Oh‘s lower left arm is that of Barabba, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes. ** Barabba Whip: Based on Barabba's Hook Claw, Rergriogi-Oh‘s mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. * Mega-Ton Tail: Rergriogi-Oh can use his tail as a whip to batter foes. * Horn: Rergriogi-Oh‘s nose-horn from Tyrant’s head can be used to batter enemies like a club. * Flight: Rergriogi-Oh is able to fly through the vacuum of space fast enough to go exactly 20 lightyears in just under one Earth week. * Arrow Ray: Rergriogi-Oh can fire a barrage of powerful, ballistic missile-strength, purple or blue energy dart-like needle shots from Tyrant’s head’s ears. Zegan * Zegant Beam: A blue laser fired from Zegan's chest crystal, which is located on Rergriogi-Oh‘s upper stomach. This beam first makes an object explode, before creating a small interdimensional portal that sucks in the explosion and object, as well as anything within it's vacuum. Maga-Orochi *Maga Thunderclap: Rergriogi-Oh can fire a powerful lightning ray from its mouth. *Electrocution: Rergriogi-Oh can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. Horoboros * Horoboro Claw: On its middle arms, Rergriogi-Oh has Horoboros’ claws. ** Megante Crusher: Its claws can generate a wide purple energy slash, and can cause a fatal blow to opponents after it hits. When used at full power, Rergriogi-Oh gains an aura. ** Claw Empowerment: Rergriogi-Oh can generate an energy impulse to empower its Horoboro Claw and pierce through an Ultra Armor. Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Dark Colossus’ Neo Choju Category:Neo Choju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)